In This Autumn Street
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Dan ketika Myungsoo tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkencan. Sungyeol hanya menatapnya tak berkedip. Memandang aneh kekasihnya yg akhirnya ia pun segera bersiap utk menciptakan moment yg indah/Dan ketika di bawah langit musim gugur itu, cinta mereka bisa tersalurkan melalui bersatunya dua bibir yg akhirnya menyamankan mereka di atas jalan setapak musim gugur ini/MyungYeol fic/Drabble/RnR?


_**In This Autumn Street**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2013**_

**Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungyeol**

_**Are belong to each other**_

_**Genre : Romance, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Drabble**_

_**Summary :**_

_**And in this autumn street…I love you for everything I am.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't read if you unlike.**_

_**Be easy on me! My third MyungYeol Fic.**_

_**Don't bash character, just bash me!**_

_**Leave the feedback after reading, please?**_

_**Thank you and happy reading^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**MyungYeol**_** Fanfiction**_

_**In This Autumn Street**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi kekasihnya yang terus saja menggerutu sambil mengenakan pakaian tebalnya. _Namja_ cantik itu memang agak kaget ketika kekasihnya, Myungsoo, yang notabene-nya terkenal sebagai _member_ paling diam di Infinite itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya kencan di pertengahan musim gugur ini.

Ia hanya tidak habis pikir, ketika keduanya, bahkan semua _member_ Infinite sedang _free_, tiba-tiba saja ia menghampiri Sungyeol kemudian mengajaknya pergi berkencan.

Siapa yang tidak kaget? Bahkan Sungyeol harus berkedip selama beberapa detik sampai Myungsoo menangkup pipinya dan berucap lembut, menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap.

Yang kini…masih dan terus menggerutu mencari jaket yang pas untuk ia kenakan. Myungsoo hanya menggeleng melihat kekasih _choding_nya itu. Ia kemudian menghampiri Sungyeol dan mengambil satu jaket lalu memakaikannya di tubuh ramping kekasih hatinya.

"Kita hanya berkencan, bukan untuk menghadiri pesta atau _showcase_. _Okay_? Pakai ini," ujar Myungsoo kemudian melilitkan syal di leher Sungyeol. Sungyeol hanya menatap tidak berkedip Myungsoo yang satu tahun di bawahnya. Terkadang…seorang Kim Myungsoo bisa sedewasa ini, ya, kan?

"_Kajja_! Kau terlalu lama berdandan," ucap Myungsoo lagi kemudian menarik tangan kekasihnya keluar kamar, melewati ruang tengah yang di sana terdapat _member_ Infinite lainnya, lalu melangkah melewati pintu _dorm_ mereka.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sungyeol pada Myungsoo yang masih menariknya. Myungsoo hanya bergeming dan terus menarik jari tangan jenjang Sungyeol. Tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Sungyeol hanya terdiam dan mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki kekasihnya akan pergi.

Sampai akhirnya mereka kini berada di sebuah jalan setapak di bawah langit musim gugur. Daun-daun berjatuhan dari ranting pohon memenuhi jalanan itu. Genggaman tangan Myungsoo terlepas, dan Sungyeol menatap kagum jalanan yang baginya sangat indah.

Sungyeol bahkan tidak tahu ke mana mereka akan berkencan. Tetapi…jika ia hanya melewati jalanan berdaunan yang gugur dari rantingnya ini akan sangat sayang, tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengagumi dahulu apa yang Tuhan ciptakan.

Sungyeol berhenti di tengah jalanan sepi itu. Ia bersyukur tidak ada _fans_ yang mengenalinya ataupun Myungsoo. Ia bisa melihat kekasihnya bersandar di satu batang pohon yang ada, melipat tangannya sambil mengawasinya.

Sungyeol sendiri yang terus terdiam mengagumi keindahan itu. Namun sampai akhirnya ia tersadar, inikah kencan yang Myungsoo maksud? Hanya untuk melihat jalanan musim gugur? Walau terkesan indah, ia ingin kencan mereka lebih indah daripada berada di sini.

Ah entahlah. Sebenarnya apa yang Sungyeol mau, dia sendiripun tidak mengerti.

Sungyeol menghampiri Myungsoo yang masih bersandar sambil melipat tangannya di dada, ia menatap kekasihnya. Myungsoo sendiri menautkan alis melihat perubahan raut wajah yang Sungyeol berikan.

"Jadi yang kau maksud kencan itu seperti ini? Hanya membiarkanku berdiri di atas jalanan _autumn_? Kau sendiri bersandar tidak jelas di batang pohon memperhatikanku seolah aku anak kecil. Aku pikir kau akan mengajakku bersenang-senang melakukan hal yang romantis dan membuat _moment_ yang tidak bisa kita lupakan?" Sungyeol terus berucap, Myungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkannya.

"Aish! Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku di _dorm_ lalu bergelung di dalam selimut hangat daripada kau ajak jalan tidak jelas. Aish! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Myung—"

'Sret'

'Brak'

"Ugh…sa—"

'DEG'

Mata Sungyeol membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan. Otaknya tengah berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah Myungsoo lakukan sekarang. Bibir dingin itu menyapa permukaan bibirnya dengan begitu lembut.

Tuhan…kenapa rasanya…begitu mendebarkan?, batin Sungyeol.

Mata _namja_ cantik yang tadinya terbelalak pun kini perlahan menutup, seolah menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang dilayangkan kekasihnya yang kini merapatkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menempel pada batang pohon.

Sungyeol tidak bisa berpikir, otaknya kini hanya menyuruhnya untuk menikmati apa yang Myungsoo lakukan pada bibirnya. Saling memagut dan mengemut, membiarkan saliva mereka tercampur begitu saja.

Tangannya yang menggantung bebas terangkat untuk meremas bagian depan jaket kekasihnya. Kepala Myungsoo bergerak ke kiri, mengemut keseluruhan bibir Sungyeol yang baginya terasa manis. Tangan yang sedaritadi ada di bahu Sungyeol, ia gunakan untuk meremas pelan bahu _namja_ itu, membuat lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil kekasihnya.

Mereka seolah tidak peduli di mana kini mereka berada, kapan mereka melakukannya, dan siapakah yang mungkin saja melihat mereka. Dan ketika pagutan itu semakin bertambah liar, ketika tangan Sungyeol semakin bergerak, mengalung di leher Myungsoo kemudian meremas pelan rambut _namja_ tampan itu, mereka seolah tidak mau menyudahinya. Tidak peduli jika ada _fans_ yang akan melihat mereka. Tidak peduli jika ada wartawan atau _paparazzi_ yang akan mengambil gambar mereka kini.

Yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah saling menikmati bibir kekasih masing-masing yang begitu memabukkan.

Dan salahkah manusia yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen? Jika saja tidak, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengakhiri kecupan penuh cinta itu.

Sungyeol mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya seolah berburu dengan yang lainnya. Ia menghirupnya seraya berusaha menetralkan jantungnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Myungsoo di depannya hanya memperhatikan kekasih cerewetnya itu.

Kemudian tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata indah Sungyeol. Dan tersenyum, itulah yang Myungsoo lakukan. Yang mau tak mau membuat Sungyeol seakan lemas melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau diam juga, _hyung_," ujar Myungsoo kemudian sambil tersenyum kecil. Sungyeol hanya tertunduk, ucapannya yang panjang lebar tadi teredam oleh bibir _namja_ di depannya yang begitu ia kagumi.

"Sekarang ku tanya, siapa yang tadi berhenti di sini?" lanjut Myungsoo.

Sungyeol sedikit cemberut dan menjawab. "Huh? Di sini indah, sayang jika hanya dilewati."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengomeliku?"

"Habis ku kira ini tujuanmu."

"Kau sok tahu, sih," balas Myungsoo lalu menjawil hidung Sungyeol membuat _namja_ cantik itu tambah cemberut.

"Kalau begitu kita akan ke mana?" tanya Sungyeol kemudian. Myungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu tersenyum penuh arti kepada kekasihnya.

"Ke manapun yang kau mau. Tapi—" Myungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Sungyeol menutup rapat mata indahnya. "—aku mencintaimu."

Dan setelahnya, ciuman itu kembali tercipta, ketika Myungsoo lagi-lagi meraup bibir merah Sungyeol. _Namja choding_ itu sendiri hanya bisa mengerjap, kemudian –lagi-lagi- hanya bisa menikmati bagaimana Myungsoo memanjakannya melalui kecupan penuh cinta itu.

Sekalipun _namja_ itu sedikit dingin, tapi bagi Sungyeol, Myungsoo lah yang terbaik. Dan Sungyeol berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan _namja_ itu untuknya.

Dan kecupan demi kecupan itu benar-benar menjadi penghantar kebahagiaan Sungyeol sebelum mereka benar-benar menjalani kencan yang tadi direncanakan.

Karena cinta itu bisa menciptakan _moment_ yang manis di jalanan musim gugur yang indah ini, bukan?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : Just a drabble. But hope you like it~ Wanna RnR? Thank you~**_

_**Loved,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
